Captivity
by Lady Myst
Summary: After Draco failed to kill Dumbledore, he is punished by the Dark Lord and sent to Azkaban where the Dark Lord now has command. However, his time in the cell gets a little more interesting when he gets a cell mate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit goes to JK Rowling.

Summary: After Draco failed to kill Dumbledore, he is punished by the Dark Lord and sent to Azkaban in which the Dark Lord now has command of. However, his time in the cell gets a little more interesting when he gets a cell mate.

Warnings: This story will contain slash.

Pairings: HP/DM,

Authors Note: This is a story that I have had in my mind for a while now and I have finally started it. I'm not sure how it will turn out at the moment so I would really appreciate getting some feedback from those reading this story. I will say that I'm not an experienced writer and it would be a great help to me if someone would be able to assist me with this.

* * *

Captivity

Chapter 1. Draco's Fate

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

I'm sitting down on my cot in my cell contemplating how I got myself into this position. It has now been what has felt like years that I've been in this cell but realistically, I know that I've only been in here for a couple of weeks, if that. I have been in here since farther heard about my failure to kill Dumbledore and after receiving a few healthy rounds of crucio, farther had me put down here. Though I know he would hate to admit it, I think it's partially so that I'm protected from the dark lord. But who would know with that man, ever since he got out of Azkaban he hasn't been the same.

Unfortunately I think I'll probably be heading down the same path soon.

I've been placed in a black cell in Azkaban ordered to have no human contact for a year, with only Dementors to bring me my meals and my own memories for company. Of course the meals are nothing to boast about. Nothing but gruel really, I definitely wouldn't class it as a nutritious meal and certainly nothing compared to the meals I once would have indulged in at the manner.

I've been thinking about how I ended up here and it still baffles me as to how I could have avoided this. I mean I could have killed Dumbledore on that night at the top of the Astronomy tower and I had every intention of doing it. But when it came down to it, I just froze. I let what Dumbledore was saying get to me and I lowered my wand thinking that everything was going to be ok. Then the other Death Eaters had to barge in, didn't they? What could I do? I couldn't lose face now; I had Dumbledore right where I needed him, at the end of my wand. Then before I could convince myself that this is what I needed to do, Snape presents himself, brushes past me and says those dreaded words himself.

The next thing I know I'm running through the corridors of Hogwarts for my life, an angry and grief stricken Harry Potter hot on our heels.

After making it off the grounds, Snape takes me to his place to lie low for a couple of days. We know that we can't stay here forever though as Dumbledore's people are sure to be after us.

How was I to know that it wasn't Dumbledore's people that I should have been worried about? I mean I knew that I was going to be in the bad books for the Dark Lord anyway as I had failed in my task. However I was hoping that as the deed was done anyway I would escape with my life. After all, this task was given to me in exchange for my parent's life, and as a Malfoy, family comes first.

Two days after I first arrived at Spinners End, my father arrived.

Hearing voices coming from down stairs I make my way to the staircase to hear what is going on.

"Severus, you know what he is like? I need to take him in. I'm hopeful that I can convince our lord to spare Draco."

"Lucius, you can't convince the dark lord of anything."

"Yes, but I want to make it so that he thinks it is in his best interest to keep him around. I cannot let my only heir die!"

"Is that all that Draco is to you? An heir? He is your only son, your blood. Shouldn't you be doing everything you can to preserve his life?"

"Of course I do. But I need to secure my families future too."

"There are other options for protecting his life. You don't need to do this. It's a stupid plan. You have no way of predicting what the dark lord will do. You need to think Lucius; he could very well kill him!"

As the conversation continued down stairs, I thought about what was being said. I didn't know what to think about my father's plan to hand me into the dark lord. I would like to think that whatever plan my father has come up with will work because there is no way that I am going to walk into a plan that could very well get me killed.

Trusting that my father and Severus could figure out a smart plan between them, I turn to head back upstairs to my room.

The next morning at breakfast, I was quietly eating my bacon and eggs when I could hear footsteps on the floorboards outside the kitchen. As the door opened and my father stepped into the room I was ready to face whatever decision was made last night.

"Good morning father, what brings you to Spinners End?"

"Draco, you're coming with me" my father says in his no nonsense voice. It's the voice I had often heard from my father when he expressed his disappointment that the mudblood granger had once again bet me for the top grade for another year.

"Why? What's going on?" I ask trying to figure out what is going to happen to me.

"I'm taking you to the Dark Lord like you should have done as soon as you left Hogwarts grounds. He isn't happy with our family at the moment and the least you could have done is to face the Dark Lord straight away."

"Excuse me father but I was under the impression that I was to stay here until further notice."

"The Dark Lord has demanded your presents at the manor Draco. It's time that you faced him and briefs him on what happened on your exit of Hogwarts. I'm afraid that Bellatrix has already had a word in our Lords ear about that night and it doesn't put you in a very favourable light."

"What would you have me do father?"

"I have a portkey here that will take us to the Manor at 10:30. The Dark Lord has agreed to a semi private audience, so it will just be the inner circle. You will be expected to recount the events of 3 nights ago." Pausing, my father gathered himself. "Draco, whilst I've been told that you didn't kill Dumbledore and I don't really know what went on up there, I want you to know that I am proud of you and that no matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to see you through this."

I took a while to think of what to say to him. I had never heard my father talk in such a way before. It was clear to me that something big was going to happen at this meeting and I'm not sure I'm going to like it.

"Father, what are you saying?" I ask attentively.

"I'm saying that this could quiet easily go sour and I don't want you to not think that everything I am doing is not for the good of you and our family."

"Father?"

"Draco, there is a very real possibility that we won't all make our way out of this alive and I can't have you thinking that I don't care about you or your mother."

Contemplating this I ask "so what is the plan?"

"Just that which I told you earlier, we will go to the meeting and we will see what happens. Play it by year you could say."

Sighing, Lucius put his hands on the table and stood up. "I'm going to have a word with Severus whilst you get ready, the portkey will activate in 10 minutes."

Quickly, I finish the rest of my bacon and push back from the table. I needed to make myself presentable to the Dark Lord. I don't think he would be impressed if I forgot my Death Eater robe and mask.

I arrived back downstairs to the stony faces of my father and Severus dressed in their ominous Death Eater robes.

"I've got the portkey in here," my father says as he reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out a cork. He taps it with his wand. "Ok on the count of three. One, two, three"

I've always hated the feeling of travel by portkey. The feeling of weightlessness, whilst you're waiting for solid ground under your feet. Travelling by floo has always been my preferred method of travel, or broom for that matter.

We land in the entrance hall of the manor and father leads the way towards the ball room, where the Dark Lord has taken up residence in for these meetings. I take my time to look around at the opulence of the halls of Malfoy Manor which for me could be the last chance I would get.

As we enter the ball room, the Dark Lord greets us in his hissing tone "Ahh, you have finally arrived young Malfoy."

I shakily made my way in front of the Dark Lord sitting all high and mighty in his grand chair and fall to my knees, resting my forehead on the cool marble in front of me. "My Lord," I whisper.

"Tell me young Malfoy, why haven't you been to see me?" The Dark Lord said as he petted Nagini, who was curled up on his lap, on the head.

"My Lord, I am sorry… I I thought I was under instruction to stay out of sight. I thought I was following your instructions my Lord."

"Well you were mistaken," the Dark Lord hissed in a dangerous voice "And why is it that I are hear that it was Severus not you, Draco Malfoy that killed Albus Dumbledore? Was it not you that I gave this task to?"

"My Lord," I whisper in fright, "I had him cornered and I had disarmed him but I was interrupted before I could finish, and and before I knew it he was dead before I had the chance…" My voice drifted off as I scrunched up my eyes tightly and fear welled up inside me, praying that I would get out of this alive.

"Obviously, you will need to be punished in some way thou at this stage I cannot afford to lose you Lucius even tho you are very close to losing your worth." Turning to a Death Eater position at the door he commanded "Bring her in!"

The double doors were flung open and two death eaters marched in pulling a struggling Narcissa Malfoy between them.

Narcissa pulled her arms out of detainee's hands up and righted herself with her shoulder back and her chin up. "My Lord, you called?" she requested with as much dignity as she could manage.

"Yes, you have been brought before me in account of your son's punishment." Turning his head towards where I was positioned on the floor, "Rise now young Malfoy and look at your mother as she takes your punishment."

I push myself to my feet and turn to look at my mother. I could tell by look in her eyes that she knew what was about to happen and you could see the fear and resignation in her eyes. Yet I could also tell that she had a glimmer in her eyes when she glanced at me which I would like to think was love for me. But I would never find out as the Dark Lord raised his wand and a jet of green light hit my mother in the chest.

I can't really remember what happened after that. Everything seemed to happen so fast and I must admit that I was dazed. I guess I must have been in shock. Well that was before I was stunned anyway. But then I woke up here, alone in this cold, dank cell.

Snape was allowed down here once to check on me and to let me know what my fate was and I haven't seen any one since.

Who knows if I'll come out of this sane? I guess all I can do is wait and see.

"Merlin, help me!" I whisper.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit goes to JK Rowling.

Summary: After Draco failed to kill Dumbledore, he is punished by the Dark Lord and sent to Azkaban where the Dark Lord now has command of. However, his time in the cell gets a little more interesting when he gets a cell mate.

Warnings: This story will contain slash.

Pairings: HP/DM,

Authors Note: I hope that you are enjoying this story so far and I would really love to hear what you think.

* * *

Captivity

Leaving Privet Drive

I'm sitting on a swing in the park, down the road from number 4 Privet Drive, kicking dust on the ground at my feet. I've been thinking about the recent turn of events, mostly unpleasant thoughts relating to the death of Professor Dumbledore. I still remember that night in my dreams. My memory won't let me forget it.

A commotion at the park entrance makes me look up and study the two young boys, probably about 10, slam the gate and run off down the road with the sound of laughter following after them.

I admire their ability to be so carefree; of course they most likely have no clue as to what is really happening in the UK at the moment. But then again, I'm not sure that I do either.

I have been at my relatives since Dumbledore's funeral and I plan to stay only till my birthday or a couple of days after at the most. Luckily my birthday is tomorrow so I won't have to be here much longer. Frankly, I'm not sure who is happier with this arrangement, me or the Dursley's. If it wasn't for these stupid wards I wouldn't even be here in the first place.

Just because I have been at the Dursley's, doesn't mean that I haven't been keeping up to date with the news. I'm not a hundred per cent sure that the Daily Profit is a reliable source of information though I guess that some of it would have to be true. In fact, just the other day I read an article about the death Narcissa Malfoy. No details were provided at all, just the death notice. I wonder how Malfoy would be taking this. I mean I don't even like him but no matter who it is, it's still a tough thing to go through, to lose a parent.

I notice the sun starting to sink in the sky and I look at my watch and notice that it's approaching dinner time, so I get up and make my way back to number 4. Time flies in these long summer days.

That night I amused myself as I waited for midnight to bring in my birthday and it wasn't long until I could see the dark shape of an owl approaching in the distance. I open the window to let it in the owls as they arrive and return to my bed to sit down and wait.

My beloved owl Hedwig arrives first with what looks like a heavy package, suspiciously looking like a book.

"Have you come from Hermione?" I ask Hedwig affectionately as she lands next to me.

I heard a hoot in response to what I presumed was confirmation as I removed the package from Hedwig's leg.

"Yes, definitely a book I think," I say as I turn the weighty package in my hands.

I peel back the card attached to the parcel and open it and discover it is indeed from Hermione. As if there was any doubt.

Dear Harry,

I hope that everything is going ok with you at the Dursley's and they aren't bothering you at all. Sorry, I can't say much in case this is intercepted, though I think any one getting in the way of Hedwig with bad intentions towards you would be in trouble. She is awfully protective of you.

I'm currently staying with the Weasley's so I will hopefully see you soon and we can catch up more then. Ron says he wants to give you your present when you get here.

Have a great day Harry and hopefully this year will be better for you that the last.

Love Hermione

PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Smiling at the card, I turn to the parcel, pick it up and patiently pull back the paper to show its contents. I have always preferred to savour the unwrapping of gifts, I guess because I didn't get them that often.

The book that fell out of the wrapping was titled The Mysteries of Wandless Magic by E Black.

"Ohh Hermione, you just can't help yourself can you?" I mumble with a smile on my face.

I grab a piece of paper off my desk and set about writing a thank you note.

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for the book it looks interesting. Hope to see you and the Weasley's soon.

Love Harry

I fold my letter up and turn to Hedwig and ask "up for another trip?"

After I sent Hedwig off again I laid back on my bed with my thoughts. It's strange you know that I haven't received anything from the Weasley's. Usually I would have gotten a birthday cake or something from them. Even a card would be nice. I'm not picky. Guess I'll just have to wait till I see what Ron has in store.

Two days after my birthday, I was relaxing in my room flicking through my book from Hermione. Not really reading it but looking at the pictures. What can I say, I'm easily entertained.

However, I was rudely interrupted by loud knocking on the door downstairs.

I sigh as I get up. Just what I need right now, dealing with Dudley's friends when he's not here.

The Dursley's had left me in peace for the night as they had gone to stay the night at Aunt Marge's place. I think they had to visit her as I don't think the Dursley's ever wanted a repeat occurrence of last time she visited here. Plus, I don't think she ever wanted to see me again anyway. Not that I had any intention of catching up with her.

By the time I got to the front door I could voices arguing outside.

"Knock again will you already"

"I knocked like two seconds ago"

"Where is he then?"

"Be patient, he's probably just coming down now,"

I open the door and am surprised to see a familiar group of people at my door.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" I ask as I look at them all.

Hermione jumped at me and engulfed me in a hug whilst Remus shooed everyone inside, giving furtive glances behind him. "Not now Harry. Wait till we're all inside," he says as he shuffles past.

"Hermione, I'm very glad to see you again but would you mind letting me go now?"

"Oh I'm sorry Harry," she says as she releases me from her grip. "I'm just so happy to see you again. Have you been alright?"

"Yea, I've been fine." I say as I follow her into the lounge room where everyone has taken a seat.

"So, are you guys here to pick me up?" I ask.

Remus smiles at me "Yes we are but there is something that we need to do beforehand. I know you probably haven't heard but there have been a couple of disappearances and unfortunately Bill is one of them," he says grimly.

"But his wedding is in a couple of days' time!" I exclaim.

"I know which is why we have organised to bring him back by then. This is not going to be easy," he said, as he looked around at us seriously "none of you are required to come along, although the more help, the better."

"You can count me in," I say as everyone else nods solemnly.

"We all want Bill back," comes from Ron as he raises his head from glaring at his feet.

"Yea, especially Fleur don't you reckon Fred?"

"Must be George, can't imagine she's spilling all those tears for someone else."

"Anyway," said Remus as he looked at us from where he was standing, "I have come up with a plan which I think will be the most effective for what we know. From the information that I received it seems that he is being held in a werewolf camp in a secluded spot of Epping Forest in the Northern, Greater London area."

"But their are a lot of muggles living in and around there!" Hermione said shocked.

"Have there been any people in the area go missing?" I ask.

Remus sighed and shook his head "Unfortunately the order hasn't been made aware if there is. We have our own people keeping a looking out for any news in that area but we don't have a lot of people who are willing to talk to us at the moment. There are still a lot of people out there that want to ignore what's going on at the moment."

Frustrated I ask "How can people still ignore what's happening? Dumbledore is dead! Voldemort is back! They're even admitting it at the ministry now. Seriously how can people be so so…"

"Obtuse?" Offered Hermione

"Yea that," I said embarrassed whilst Ron was failing to stifle a laugh at my embarrassment.

"There are always going to be unbelievers. Though at the moment, lets just try to rescue Bill," Arthur interrupts.

"Thanks Arthur, now as some of you might not have been a-where it was a full moon the other night." As Remus said this everyone sat up that bit straighter "Bill was last seen on the morning of the 30th of July and was due back at the Burrow around 11am. Now as it was a full moon that night we have no idea at this stage as to whether he has been bitten. If he has it may mean rescuing him may be a little harder as he is not going to feel right and he'll be uncoordinated and most likely very confused."

Hermione raises her hand, "Sorry to interrupt but is there anything we can do to ease these effects to get him out of there?"

"Unfortunately there isn't. Werewolves at this stage don't take very well to potions and charms and its best for them if there is no interference at all at this early stage." Remus said as he looked at Hermione.

"We are also going to have the trouble of all the other werewolf's in the vicinity will have their senses enhanced due to the moon" continued Remus, "So this is the plan that we have come up with," he indicated to moody and himself as he pulled out a map of the area and placed it on the floor.

We all shuffled closer to the map for a closer look. "There will be six of us going and we will all be going in together and arriving at this point," Said Remus indicating to a red cross marked on the map. "From here we will split into two groups. Harry and Hermione you'll be with me and Fred and George are with Arthur."

At this Ron looked up at Remus "What about me?" he said angrily "I'm coming too!"

Arthur looked at Ron "I'm sorry Ron but Molly forbid it. You know how she is. She explicitly said that you where not to go on any mission. You'll have to take it up with her," he explained as Ron continued to glare angrily at the map.

Glancing at them all Remus continued on with the plan, "Ok so as I was saying, Arthur your team is going to this spot here where we believe he is being held. We have had a look and agreed that there shouldn't be any more than 15 guards most of them not highly trained wizards as this pack tends to avoid magic. However we do expect that at least five of them would be fully trained wizards. My group is going to take the perimeter and take out as many as we can on the outskirts to reduce the amount of back up. I believe that you two" he said indicating to the twins "that you may have something that will sneak you in and out undetected?"

Fred shared an evil grin with George "I believe we might have just the thing,"

"Excellent, well I'll let you go get what you need. We meet back here in 10 minutes." Remus said as he stood up, "Oh and Harry, have you got your stuff packed up? I'll get Ron to take it back to the Burrow with him."

"Ok sure," I say as I stand up with everyone else. I grab Ron and Hermione by the sleeve "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure"

"Nothing better to do," Ron mumbled as we trudged up the stairs to my room.

"So what's been going on then?" I ask as I set about packing my trunk.

"Not a lot," says Ron "With the wedding and everything mum has been run off her feet trying to get everything organized. Now with Bill… I don't think I've seen mum so stressed out,"

"She has been pretty out of sorts," agreed Hermione as she grabbed all the books and papers from his desk whilst I grabbed me stash of personal items from the beneath the floorboard under my bed.

"Well hopefully she will be better when we bring Bill home." I say as I tried to close the lid of my trunk.

"Yea hopefully," Ron mumbles, "I just don't get why she won't let me go with you to find him. She should know by now that I can look after myself."

"Oh Ron, she loves you and she needs you to be strong for her now. Who else is she going to turn to?" Hermione says as she turned to sit next to Ron on the Bed.

"Dad, my other older brothers, I mean why can't the twins stay back?"

"Because Charlie hasn't arrived yet and Percy is still not speaking to her which hurts her a lot and well the twins are the twins. She needs you around to help with everything. Especially with what's been happening recently."

"Yea but what about Dad and even Ginny?"

"Your mother knows that your farther is taking a more of an active part of the order now that Dumbledore is no longer with us and Ginny is helping Fleur cope with everything until her parents arrive tomorrow."

"Yea I suppose your right," he mumbled to himself.

I smile and clap him on the shoulder "Don't you remember that Hermione is always right," and Ron just smiled.

A knock on the door made me turn and smile at Remus in the doorway. "Ron, here is your portkey back to the Burrow, just tap it with your wand and say 'Home', you better leave now as Molly expected you back home five minutes ago."

"Alright well I guess I'll see you guys soon?" Ron said as he shuffled his feet and grabbed onto my trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Yea see you soon mate," I say as he taps his wand to the feather made portkey and said "Home".

Remus turned to them and asks, "Are you two ready?"

"Yea," I say and looked at Hermione to see her nod.

"Ok well get downstairs then, the others are ready to go."

I take one last look at my room before I close the door for hopefully the last time and head down stairs.

Thanks so much for reading. I would really love to hear if you like it so far?


End file.
